


Recovery

by uchiha



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, all my mistakes are mine and mine alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Malleus gets hurt protecting Deuce, and Deuce, of course, feels guilty about it.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Deuce Spade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> My first Twisted Wonderland fic and it's an excuse to write my two boys going at it lmao
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was a ridiculously harsh battle. There were too many monsters around, and as strong as Malleus was in defensive magic, it wasn’t enough to help everyone. It was a great way to show off for sure, making magic shields for every single one of the fighters, but there the ones who had better chance at fighting in close range. Deuce Spade was one of those. He made many, way too many, cauldrons appear at once, and it gave Riddle Rosehearts the time he needed to use his magic on the monsters.

One thing Deuce didn’t calculate was that the monsters were smart enough to avoid his cauldrons and attack from behind. The magic needed to summon a shield would have taken too long, so Malleus appeared himself behind Deuce, effectively shielding him from the attack. Malleus hissed as the attack connected with his back, a long slash from left shoulder to right hip, and then turned around, sending an attack to the monster, destroying it in one shot.

“Malleus?!” Deuce screamed, as he noticed the person behind him was no one other than their defence expert.

“Don’t worry, keep fighting,” Malleus send a shield to cover Jack Howl, and the wolf nodded in his way, before jumping a monster.

“But-“ Deuce couldn’t finish his sentence, as a monster came straight for him. Back to back with Malleus, they defended their position, attacking and defending at the same time. 

By the time the teachers from Night Raven’s College finally appeared to deal with the never ending assault of monsters, Malleus was bleeding enough for the blood to drip behind him as he moved. 

Rosehearts comes running, and as Malleus is about to say something, he gets dizzy and misses a step. Deuce is there to hold him up as straight as possible immediately, and Rosehearts yells for a doctor straight away.

Malleus looks down at the ground, seeing red all around him. “Ah,” he exclaims, in surprise, when he realizes its his blood. Rosehearts is saying something to the doctor, and Malleus looks up at Deuce, and smiles.

“I’ll be alright,” He wants to reassure the boy, but it backfires, horribly.

Deuce looks like he’s seeing a dead body, and when he moves his hand from Malleus’ hip to move some of the dragon’s hair back, he gasps, as it’s all covered in blood. The colour of Deuce’s whole face falls, and Malleus sighs.

“Can you move?” The doctor asks him, and Malleus nods, even though he’s still using Deuce as a crutch. 

“I can teleport us to the infirmary,” He says, and is about to let go of Deuce when the boy holds onto him tighter.

“If you’re going anywhere I’m going with you,” Deuce exclaims, and Malleus shakes his head.

“It’s perfectly fine!” The doctor says, slightly on alert, she just noticed the pool of blood forming under the Diasomnia Dorm Leader, “As long as we get there fast.” 

“Fine,” Malleus sighs once more and takes the doctor’s arm, before nodding to Rosehearts, and disappearing from the battlefield. 

Deuce is not really used to this, even though they’ve done it a few times, so when his feet touch the stone of the infirmary, he gasps. The doctor is a bit shocked too, but doesn’t show it. 

“Please lay Mr. Draconia on the bed here, face down, if you will,” she directs Deuce, who nods, and Malleus frowns.

“I can do it myself.”

“Just let me help you, ok?” Deuce is in a panic, his voice high pitched as he freaks out.

“Fine,” Malleus lets himself be moved onto the bed, and he gets as comfortable as an infirmary bed can let him be.

“Please wait outside Mr. Spade,” The doctor tells him, and Deuce whips his head to look at her. 

“But-“

“No buts, mister, thank you for helping but now I have to get to work.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Malleus tries to reassure the boy, and extends his hand for the other to take. 

“I know,” Deuce swallows hard, holding onto the hand offered, before the doctor tells him to leave again.

The moment Deuce is out of the infirmary, Malleus sighs, putting his hand under his head, and closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep,” the doctor warns him, and Malleus opens his eyes. “I won’t sedate you, but i’ll put numbing on your back to stitch this up.”

The rest of the day is a haze, and Malleus stays awake the whole time. At some point Lilia showed up, sighed at him, and offered to sing him a lullaby. Malleus remembers laughing and declining it, but he’s pretty high off pain killers to remember what else was said.

He falls asleep deep into the night, and wakes up to a nurse changing his bandages, telling him to be careful as he moves.

The next morning he’s more aware of what’s happening, and doesn’t miss Deuce standing by the door, watching him carefully. Malleus waves at him, and Deuce jumps in place, surprised to have been caught.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

“For what?” Malleus is legitimately confused.

“You got hurt protecting me,” Deuce is closer now, moving the visitor’s chair closer to Malleus’ bed and Malleus immediately moves his hand for Deuce to take.

“On one hand,” Malleus says, smiling softly, “there was protecting you, on the other, there was losing you. I think I made the right choice.” 

Deuce blushes slightly at Malleus’ words, and doesn’t know what to say for a moment.

“Still, it’s my fault.”

“Think what you will,” Malleus smirks, curling his fingers around Deuce’s, “Will you do anything I want then?” 

“Yes,” Deuce declares immediately. 

Malleus chuckles, and Deuce looks alarmed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“Not really,” Malleus moves his head on the pillow, getting more comfortable, “it does itch though.” 

There’s a moment of silence, before Deuce breaks it, “I can’t scratch you, can I?” 

Malleus chuckles once more, annoyed that he can’t move his head as he lays down on the bed. “Sadly, you can’t.”

“How long are you going to be in the infirmary?” Deuce suddenly asks.

“Until later tonight, released for dinner, or so the doctor said.”

Deuce sighs, and brings Malleus’ hand close to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

“The nurse gave me a potion, it makes wounds heal faster than usual,” Malleus is trying to make Deuce feel better, but it doesn’t work.

“It’ll still hurt, right?” 

“Not if I take my painkillers,” Malleus smiles, “it’ll only be around five days or so.”

That was a mistake. Deuce opens his eyes like saucers. “Five days?!” 

“It’s nothing, less than a week.”

“It’s too long.” 

Someone clears their throat, and Deuce turns to look at the nurse.

“I need to check the wound before Mr. Draconia is released, so if you please?” She says, and Deuce nods.

After Deuce leaves, Malleus gets his check up and release, and when he’s walking out he sees Deuce is waiting outside.

With a small smile and his hand extended, Deuce calls to him, and Malleus chuckles. They go to dinner together, but the moment they enter the hall, the Diasomnia members crowd them, and Deuce decides to leave, reluctantly, as Sebek makes a fuss trying to check Malleus over.

Dinner goes without much trouble, Malleus goes to his dorm to rest, and Deuce to his room to fret. He sends Malleus a bunch of messages, which the other responds to diligently. 

The next day, Deuce is all over Malleus, making sure nothing touches his back, sending Lilia in his stead when they have classes. 

“You know you don’t have to ask Lilia to watch over me,” Malleus sighs, during lunch, as they eat together.

“He sends me cute pictures of you though.” 

“He _what_?” Malleus is shocked, so much in fact that he let’s his spoon fall and makes people turn their way.

Deuce blushes, and looks away, “I didn’t ask him for them! He just…. Does it.” 

“I know, that’s the worst part.” 

That evening, Deuce visits Malleus in his room. He’s sitting on the couch, not looking at Malleus, until Malleus sighs. 

“You don’t have to refrain from doing what we always do.” 

“I don’t want you to hurt anymore,” Deuce says, and Malleus stands up from his desk, walks the short distance between it and the couch, and sits on Deuce’s lap. Deuce gasps, his hands automatically going to Malleus’ hips, but he moves them away. “No, Malleus, we can’t—”

“We can,” And without saying anything else, Malleus kisses Deuce’s lips, making him gasp, and Malleus chuckles.

“Wait, please,” Deuce says, moving his head to the side, and Malleus sighs.

“What is it?” 

“…Let’s move to the bed.” Deuce blushes furiously as he says this, and Malleus kisses him once more.

Malleus moves away from Deuce, and extends his hand for Deuce to take, which of course he does. When they’re standing, Malleus pulls Deuce into his chest and kisses him again. Deuce’s hands goes to his hips, and he holds onto Malleus for dear life. Malleus chuckles, kissing the corner of Deuce’s mouth, as he moves slowly towards the bed. 

Deuce starts taking Malleus’ jacket off, and Malleus takes that as the signal to undress Deuce back. They laugh as Deuce’s head gets stuck in his shirt, because Malleus tried to take it off without unbuttoning it. When Deuce finishes unbuttoning Malleus’ shirt, he inhales loudly. There’s bandages all over his torso.

“Don’t worry, it’s not hurting,” Malleus kisses Deuce’s forehead, as Deuce touches Malleus’ chest lightly, “that tickles.” 

“Sorry,” Deuce looks up and kisses Malleus.

Malleus takes that as being allowed to continue, so his hands move lower, to Deuce’s pants, unbuttoning them slowly as they kiss. The zipper goes down smoothly, and Deuce sighs. He’s already half hard, and Malleus takes advantage of this and starts touching his dick with his fingertips through the fabric of his underwear. 

Sighing, Deuce moves to remove Malleus’ pants too, and they separate to breathe, foreheads pressed together, as they stand next to the bed, kicking their pants off. Deuce gets a chuckle when he almost falls onto the bed when he trips over his pants, only held up by Malleus’ arms. They kiss again, and Malleus takes off his underwear, Deuce touching his very hard dick and making him hiss almost as soon as the fabric leaves Malleus’ skin. Malleus kisses Deuce one more time before moving to the side table, taking out the lube, and making Deuce blush as he watches him. 

Deuce lays on the bed, and Malleus smirks. They don’t say anything as Malleus climbs on top of Deuce’s body, Deuce’s hands immediately on Malleus’ skin. He touches as much as he can, as slowly as he can in their fervour, and Malleus sighs. 

“Ready?” He asks, and Deuce nods. 

Malleus squishes some lube on Deuce’s hand, laying on him with his legs open on each side of Deuce’s body, and kisses him. Deuce warms up the lube as well as he can on his hand before moving to Malleus’ entrance. Malleus moans when Deuce inserts one lubed up finger, and he can’t help but move his hips. Deuce hisses, feeling his dick rubbing against Malleus thanks to the position they’re in. 

Slowly, Deuce moves his finger, inserting a second one when Malleus kisses him once more, and a third not long after. They’ve done this so many times, and yet, it gets Deuce leaking precum just hearing Malleus moan so wantonly. 

“Ready?” Deuce asks, his voice airy and soft, and Malleus nods.

Deuce removes his fingers and Malleus sits up, licks his lips, and aligns Deuce’s dick with his entrance. Slowly, he lowers himself down on Deuce’s dick, his mouth in a perfect ‘o’ as he does. Deuce’s hands are shaking, holding onto Malleus’ thighs, where there’ll probably be a mark in the morning. 

When Deuce bottoms out, Malleus lets his head fall forward, and Deuce grabs onto one of his horns and pulls Malleus’ face down to kiss him. Malleus chuckles, kissing him back, before straightening out again, and moving his hips slowly. They both moan, and Malleus moves faster, moving his hips as much as he can, trying to get Deuce to cum. Deuce grabs onto Malleus’ hips then, raising his legs for Malleus to rest his hands behind him, on Deuce’s knees, at the same time as Deuce starts moving his hips in par with Malleus’.

Malleus’ moans get louder as Deuce moves faster, and when one of Deuce’s hand moves to touch his dick, he gasps. The itching of the wound on his back fades to the back of his mind, as he hangs his head back and tries to match his boyfriend’s pace, failing at it, as the other is moving a lot faster than himself. 

They don’t last much longer, with Malleus moaning Deuce’s name as he comes all over his hand, and Deuce hiccups, feeling Malleus tightening around him, and it takes a few more thrusts and he’s coming. Malleus stays sitting for a few moments, panting, as Deuce pulls out slowly, and Malleus moans, leaning forwards, his arms trembling as he moves to lay besides Deuce, remembering as he’s moving about the wound healing on his back, twisting to lay face down, his face on Deuce’s chest. 

“Is your back ok?” Deuce asks, and Malleus chuckles.

“Yes,” He hums, still not feeling the itching coming back, “Though you should look at it.”

Deuce moves his head, pokes his chin on one of Malleus’ horns, and lays back down. “Ouch.”

“Sorry,” Malleus says, chuckling right after. 

“There’s no blood anywhere, so I think it’s ok,” Deuce comments after looking at Malleus’ back from the side.

“The bandages are covered in sweat and cum now though,” Malleus points out and Deuce gasps.

“How are you going to explain that to the nurse?!” Deuce tries to move and pokes his cheek on Malleus’ horn.

“I have extra bandages, you can change them later,” Malleus moves his head to the side, his horns away from Deuce’s head, just in case the other decides to move again and accidentally impale himself. 

“Oh… Ok,” Deuce sighs, his body relaxing as he does. They stay quiet for a few moments, “Can we take a nap first?” 

Malleus chuckles, kissing Deuce’s chest, “Of course.” 

They fall asleep not long after.


End file.
